


Claustrophobia, Fear Caged

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: Phobia [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claustrophobia, the fear of confined spaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia, Fear Caged

\---

Phobia, a pathological fear.

Claustrophobia, the fear of confined spaces.

\---

Jason would never admit it, of corse, it should be obvious really. If anyone was to look at him, really look at him, past the mask of anger and the drive for revenge. If they were to hear past the slight shake of his voice that could suggest the anger and hate he was feeing but was really the fear creeping back in to his voice as he stood in the warehouse, hands shaking and walls closing in on him as he aimed a gun at the killer, the clown, his murderer.

He wanted them to see his fear, to know what has happened to him, but he was too proud to reach for that support and too unstable to reach out in the right way.

He would never admit to wanting his father back and begging for his brother to stay with him, thoughts and pleading that were never able to leave his mouth, to pass his clenched teeth and to spill in to the air thick with tension and unspoken secrets between them.

The feeling would spill out of him, if he would let them; leave him an empty defeated shell of a person. The walls of the warehouse are suffocating him, closing around him, staling his air.

So he hits harder, lashes out. He want this to be over its too much nor. Too much, too much, too much-

\---


End file.
